


Trust | Zen/Reader

by shyangel



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Body Image, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Esteem Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyangel/pseuds/shyangel
Summary: You're worried that you're not good enough for Zen... he strongly disagrees.





	Trust | Zen/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm just over halfway through day 7 on my mystic messenger journey, and the last i saw of Zen, he was telling the MC to relax while he cooked them dinner... i was feeling insecure (wow, surprise surprise) and decided to play that out in this scenario. i wasn't gonna post it but i figured if it made me feel better, then it might make someone else feel better, too. hope u enjoy~

“Let me make you dinner! You just sit down and relax,” Zen instructed. You smiled shyly, offering a hesitant nod.

“If you’re sure… really, I don’t mind helping…” you informed him, but he simply smiled, shaking his head.

“You’re such a cutie, Y/N. I mean it! Please, relax. I want you to feel at home here,” he encouraged, and you nodded, perching on the edge of the couch and watching as he cooked. The smooth motions of his hand over the cutting board, long fingers so easily manipulating the movements of the large knife loosely contained in their grasp... he worked with practical precision, cutting vegetables and tossing spices into a pan until the air was awaft with the pleasant aroma of a homemade stir fry.

“Would you like something to drink?” Zen queried. “I have a bottle of wine I’ve been waiting to open… a fan gave it to me after a show a while back, and I haven’t had a chance to try it yet…”

“Wine sounds lovely,” you agreed, and Zen grinned, popping the cork and pouring you both a glass. You walked to him, taking the glass he offered you and raising it to your lips, letting the bittersweet concoction roll over your tongue.

“I’m so glad you came,” he said. “Talking to you every day, calling you, but never meeting you… I was starting to lose my mind,” he confessed with a laugh. You echoed it fondly.

“Yeah, me too,” you said earnestly, taking another sip of wine. “Can I tell you a secret?”

Zen’s eyebrows flitted up briefly, but he nodded. “Of course, honey. Anything.”

You swallowed, tucking your hair nervously behind your ear. “Honestly, I was really, really scared to come here today,” you admitted. “Beyond nervous… I was terrified.”

A flash of concern, paired with a ghost of hurt, clouded Zen’s eyes. “What do you mean? I’d never want you to feel uncomfortable with me…” 

Guilt twisted your stomach as he fretted, and you shook your head. “No, I feel comfortable with you, I do, I promise. It’s just… I was scared that you wouldn’t like me. That… that you’d see me and turn me away,” you mumbled, avoiding his gaze. You put down your wine glass, resting both of your hands on the countertop and fiddling with your thumbs. You could practically feel the confusion radiating off the actor like a physical force, and he lightly placed his hand over yours. His skin was warm and his touch caring, and the anxious racing of your heart slowed with the simple gesture of his affection.

“Why would I ever,  _ ever _ turn you away?” he asked. You gave a half-shrug.

“I just… I know we’ve… flirted a lot online. But you didn’t even know what I look like, not really… and I mean… look at me. Guys who look like you, they just… don’t go for girls who look like me,” you said, voice barely rising above a whisper. “I guess I was just scared that you’d be disgusted with me, and regret all the things you said. After all, you could have anyone you wanted… why on earth would you want me? Gah, not that you necessarily do want me or anything, we’ve never talked about it properly, I don’t want to assume-”

“Oh, precious Y/N… believe me, I do want you,” he said, throwing you a reassuring wink that made you blush. “But it bothers me that you could ever think I’d be so shallow…we might not have known one another for very long, but I feel like I know you. You’re kind, you’re gentle, you’re optimistic. You never have a bad word to say about anyone, even Jumin! You have a great sense of humour, and you can get along with anyone - even the chaotic Seven. You’re hardworking, and patient, and compassionate… that’s the person I care for, Y/N. And if this body is the vessel that carries that beautiful soul, then how could I ever think of it as anything but perfect?” he asked, squeezing your hand in his. You closed your eyes, taking a deep, shaky breath as you fought back the tears that pricked the corners of your eyes.

Swallowing thickly, you nodded. “I’ve never met anyone like you before, Hyun,” you whispered, and you saw a flicker of emotion in his eyes at your use of his name. “You’re passionate, talented, confident… and you always know exactly what to say. You know how to make me laugh, make me smile… I’ve never gotten along so well with someone, so quickly. I… I have kinda bad anxiety, and I always think the worst, but… but you’ve helped me realise that the best is possible, too. I trust you, Hyun, and… that’s not something I say lightly. I guess.... I just want to say thank you. For saying such kind things to me. And… and for being one of the most genuinely good people I’ve ever known.”

Zen’s smile was sincere, and suddenly his hand was on your cheek, his thumb tenderly brushing away a tear you hadn’t realised you’d shed. You laughed in embarrassment, dabbing at your eye with your sleeve.

“Sorry…” you murmured. Zen only shook his head.

“Please don’t apologise, baby… I can’t tell you how much your words mean to me,” he breathed. “And I’m relieved that you feel I’m trustworthy. You can tell me anything, you know that, don’t you? Anything, at any time. If you need me, I’ll run to you at a moment’s notice.”

Your heart swelled at his words, your breath catching as his fingertips ghosted down your cheek, his hand settling at the nape of your neck. He smirked at your reaction, at the goosebumps that sprung up on your arms, the surprised adoration in your eyes. Zen leaned in close, his forehead almost touching yours, his wine-sweetened breath fanning over your lips and sending the beginnings of a shiver down your spine.

“I know,” you whispered, but your confirmation was captured with Zen’s mouth over yours. He tasted sweet and light, his fingers threading through your hair and pulling you closer, tilting your chin up to grant him better access to your mouth. You were putty in his arms as you leaned into him, your hand coming to settle on his shoulder, gripping the smooth cloth of his shirt with shaking fingers. Zen kissed you slowly, softly, a gentle brush of his mouth over your own, followed by another, and another, each building with intensity until his tongue was teasing yours, and you were enveloped in every facet of his being; the scent of his cologne, the comforting presence of his firm chest on yours, the burning touch of one of his hands on your waist, rubbing circles against your hip through the cotton of your blouse.

Zen smiled into the kiss, drawing away just enough to let you breathe, his forehead still leant against your own.

“I hope that satisfies any worries you might have left,” he murmured, his voice low and velvety. You managed to sigh a laugh.

“I might need some more convincing,” you whispered, and Zen grinned, pressing forward to seal his lips to yours...

But before your mouths could rekindle their affection, the two of you were drawn from your reverie by the smoke beginning to rise from the sizzling frying pan.

“Shit,” Zen hissed, reluctantly tearing away from you to salvage what little he could of the dinner that the two of you had forgotten. Your teeth tugged on your lower lip as you held back a chuckle, and Zen turned off the heat, scooping the food onto plates before casting you a sheepish smile. “So, um… I think it’s cooked?” he tried, rubbing the back of his neck. You grinned, leaning up on tip-toe to press a kiss to his cheek. A blush stained his cheeks, and your stomach fluttered at the idea that you could incite such a reaction from him.

“Well, at least this is a lesson for next time - turn the heat off before any deep and meaningful chats?” you suggested, and Zen laughed.

“Does this mean there’ll be a next time?” he asked, raising a flirtatious eyebrow. It was your turn to blush.

“I… I’d like to hope so,” you said meekly, and Zen grinned, his arms looping around your waist as he pressed a kiss to your forehead.

“You’re so cute, Y/N,” he announced fondly, before leaning in to taste your lips once more.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed, any feedback means the world to me <3


End file.
